


The Gypsy and the Thief

by WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1300's, F/M, M/M, Plague, Romance, black death, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover/pseuds/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally split up into 14 chapters but I decided to combine it into one, so to separate the parts I just used ~~~~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Gypsy and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally split up into 14 chapters but I decided to combine it into one, so to separate the parts I just used ~~~~~

She is a gypsy, beautiful and elegant. Long brown curly hair and a red headband, though it doesn't do much for her, though it's mainly just to shut her mother up. The purple make up around her eyes make her blue eyes pop. Her ruby shirt show her stomach and a bit of her chest. Blue 'sleeves' started right above her elbows, which then led to dozens of gold metal bracelets, which hit against each other every time she moved, it really loud she was dancing. Her purple skirt is long and slit up her thighs on both sides, and a red scarf loosely wrapped around her waist. Under her long skirt were knee high red boots. She has gold all over her, mixed in with her clothing and also in all her jewelry, its as just a gypsy thing, and she loves it.  
Her and her family travels around Romania, never staying in one place for too long but will travel back to the same city more than once. There's next stop is Oradea. Wanda is messing around with her brother, Pietro, while they're on their way. The two are nearly eighteen and fight their eight.  
“Stop touching me!”  
“I'm not touching you!”  
“Mom! He's touching me!”  
“Am not!”  
“Will you two stop! You're both seventeen so act like it!” Their mother yelled from the outside of the car, while her brother guided the horses that were pulling it.  
The twins sat down, put their hands on their lap and just looked at their mother. Pietro has snow white hair, he kept it covered with a black skull cap, though his hair was long and stuck out under it. He wore baggy gray pants that tightened around his ankles and a blue a vest with gold lining with a low cut brown shirt underneath. A long piece of blue fabric was around his waist to help keep his pants up. His right ear was pierced as well.  
After nearly four hours of traveling they finally got to Oradea. “Finally!” Pietro yelled once they finally stopped.  
“Shut up.”  
“You shut up.”  
“No you!”  
“Both of you!”  
The twins slightly giggled to themselves and got out of the cart.

He's a thief. His brown hair is, in a way, at a common length for the time, most guys would pull it back, he rarely does. His hair isn't neat, but its not exactly a rats nest either. He has a scruff coming in, and from the sun his skin is tan, but it blue eyes shine bright though all of that. His pants are dark green, and silver fabric around his waist, with a small brown sack on his hip to keep his things. His shirt is blue and torn half way down the center, red string is the only thing keeping it together. He tries not to constantly wear clothes with holes, it's already hard to get a lady when you can't remember the last time you bathed. He hasn't had a home for a few years, living on the streets, sleeping in a barrel of hay if he's lucky.  
“Did you hear that those gypsies are going to be in the city!”  
“Yeah I heard, so what.”  
“So what? So what! Do you know what gypsies can do!”  
“Steve! Get off me!” Bucky pushes his little brother off him.  
“Oof!” he gets up and dusts himself off. Bucky takes a bite out of the apple in his hand. “Can I have a bite?”  
“Here,” Bucky tosses it to him. Steve catches the red apple and takes a bite from it, then another. “Don't eat it all, Steve!”  
“Sorry,” he says shyly and tosses the apple back to Bucky. The blond hair boy sits beside his older brother. He's small for his age. The blue vest he wears is big on him, go are his gray shorts, they only stay with with the red fabric around his waist. Bucky recently turned eighteen, Steve is going on fifteen. “Can we go see they gypsies, Bucky? Please! I really want to go see the gypsies!”  
Bucky took a bite of the apple. “Sure, not like we have plans.”  
“Yeah!” he got really happy. “Can we go now? Huh, Bucky? Can we! Can we!” Steve jumped on him again.  
“In a little bit, Steve, just relax, I promise that we'll go and see the gypsies. They're going to be here for a while anyway,” he handed the apple to Steve.  
“I know, but gypsies are cool,” he took the apple and bit into it. Bucky jumps down from laying down on a brick wall, his boots hitting the brick ground.

~~~~~

Steve and Bucky make there way over to the center of town where they gypsies were likely to be. Steve was jumping around really excited, while Bucky calmly walked behind him, not caring, seeing his younger brother this excited for something wasn’t rare since he’s a cheerful child as it is. Bucky had another plan.  
The gypsy twins were sitting to the side of the stage as their mother and her brother starting doing small performances as more people came over. The twins sat on the side kicking their feet out and looking over at the audience that’s coming over. Steve pushed through to the front of the crowd and looked up at them. Bucky finally made his way through the crowd and sat next to his brother on the cool stones that made the ground.  
After a few minutes Bucky taps Steve’s leg and looked up at him. “I’ll be right back,” he wasn’t sure if Steve heard him but he got up and walked away from his brother. He went over to the car that the gypsies came in, he slipped his head though the purple cloth that was the ‘door’. He turned his head both ways to look on both sides of the car making sure no one was there so he wouldn’t get caught. He quickly slid into the car, hoping that no one saw him. He started to go through the car, grabbing what he could to stuff in the small brown sack that’s on his hip.  
Bucky was only in there for not even five minutes and felt his hair get grabbed and pulled. “What do you think you’re doing?!” a feminine voice yelled in anger, while Bucky was mumbling under his breath. His hands went back to grab the woman’s hands to try to get her off of him. “Mind telling me what you’re doing in here?!” she really did try to keep her voice down so the car wouldn’t grab any ones attention.  
All he heard was metal bracelets. Finally he was able to turn around, getting her off his hair. He took a few steps back. “So? You going to answer me or not?” she kept her voice down but her tone was still vicious.  
He rubbed the back of his head. “Pretty sure you already know what I’m doing in here,” he tied the sack on his hip closed.  
The wild haired girl tried reaching to his side to grab the sack but he grabbed her hand and moved away from her. “Whatever you took give it back,” she growled.  
“Going to have to make me,” he smirked and started to run to the other side of the car to jump out the window.  
Wanda grabbed him by the loose cloth around his waist and pulled him back over to her. “Give. It. Back,” she growled. She grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall so that he couldn’t get away.  
The two teenagers were about the same height. Bucky just looked at her giving her a smirk. “Hey there cutie,” he purred. She rolled her eyes. She moved her hand over to his hip, but he grabbed her hand again. “Don’t think I’m ready for that,” he said with a smirk.  
“Just give it back to me.”  
“Who said I even took anything, I’ve only been in here for like three minutes.”  
“Doesn’t mean you didn’t find anything.”  
“Do you have something in here,” he smirks. “What is it that you’re trying to hide?” he was curious now.  
“We barely have anything, don’t know why you’re trying to steal from us.”  
“All the gold you have hidden around here says otherwise."

~~~~~

Steve was outside standing in the front of the crowd watching. Soon after his sister left Pietro spotted Steve and went over to him. Steve was a few inches shorter than the white haired boy. “Hey there,” Pietro said.  
Steve jumped slightly and looked over at him, not expecting anyone to say anything to him. “Oh hey,” he smiled, then gave the boy a look over. “You’re a gypsy aren’t you?” he sounded happy. Pietro nodded his head. “Whoa,” he said softly, sounding amazed. Pietro laughed and grabbed Steve’s hand and took him away from the crowd. Steve was confused on why this boy suddenly started talking to him, but he honestly didn’t question him out loud.  
Pietro mainly wanted someone to talk to, and the blond boy seemed to be closest to his age. “How old are you?” Pietro asked. “I’m nearly eighteen.”  
“I’m almost fifteen,” he seemed a bit small to be going on fifteen. “Really? No offence but you seem to be going on twelve.”  
Steve scratched the back of his head. “Yeah I get that a lot,” he sounded shy.  
Pietro went over to the horses that were pulling the car and started petting them. “Have you seen a show before?”  
“Sadly no. I’ve always wanted to but my brother never took me.”  
“Really? How come?”  
“Not sure, he never told me,” Steve just shrugged it off. He went up the the horses and slowly started to pet them. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this close to a horse.  
“Have you ever tried doing any of the dances?”  
“I don’t know any of them, but I’ve always heard that they’re fun.”  
“Here!” Pietro grabs Steve’s arm and pulls him into a clear area. “Want me teach you one of the simpler dances?” he seemed excited.  
“Sure!” Steve was clearly more excited however.  
Pietro looked down at his feet. “You’re probably going to want to take your shoes off, its easier to do barefoot.”  
Steve looked down at his feet and then took his boots off, that’s then he realized that Pietro just had bandages wrapped around his feet. Steve set his shoes to the side and Pietro grabbed his arm and brought him closer. “Oh, my name’s Pietro by the way.”  
“I’m Steve,” his face got red from being so close to him.  
Pietro started to show him a dance, and not even five minutes in they hear yelling. from in the car. “Curva!” a guy yelled. Pietro rushed over to the car, Steve right behind him with his shoes in his hand, not wanting anyone to take them.  
They heard a thump and got into the car to see Bucky on top of Wanda grabbing his sack back. She had leaned in to kiss him but instead slapped him and took the bag. Pietro started cursing wildly at Bucky. Bucky quickly got up before Pietro could hit him. He picked up Steve and ran out and away from the car.  
“Bucky! What the hell is going on?!” he was behind carried over Bucky’s shoulder. He saw Pietro and Wanda rushing out of the car, but Bucky was too far away for them to catch up.  
“I’ll explain in a bit, just hold on!” Bucky didn’t slow down. He held his brother and kept running until they got into the woods.

~~~~~

He finally put Steve down and sat down in the grass. Steve sat down next to him and took his bag to see what it was that he took. “You got this from their car?” Bucky nodded trying to catch his breath. “Wow, they’re probably going to be coming back for this, looks expensive.”  
Bucky took it and put it in Steve’s face. “Steve, do you realize what we could get with this. With what I grabbed we’d be set for two to three months.”  
“Really?” his eyes widened. Bucky nodded his head and leaned back on the tree. Steve was amazed at that. The blond slid his boots back on and tied them. “You do realized they’ll try coming back for it though, right?”  
“So what?” he brushed that off. “Not like they’ll find us again.”  
“No, but they could ask around, its not like people in town don’t know us.”  
Bucky just shrugs and puts the bag back on his hip. “Unless if we sell it before they find us.”  
Steve sighed. He was having fun with Pietro and watching the dances, now if they see him they won’t treat him as kindly, even though he had nothing to do with his brother stealing. Pietro seemed really nice and friendly, it would have been nice to have a friend for a few months before they had to leave.  
Steve laid down in the grass. This is what him and his breath did nearly everyday, but this time it just didn’t seem right. 

Late that night Steve woke up with a plan. He felt way too guilty for something he didn’t even do. He took his brother’s sack while he was sleeping, and quietly as he could he ran off to the town square.  
Seems like no one decided to light the candles tonight considering the only light was the half moon in the sky. Steve held the small sack close to him as he saw the car that the gypsies came in. He took a deep breath and walked over. It took him a few moments before he knocked on the side. A moment later he heard someone shuffling around. The cloth that’s used as the door shifted to the side. The figure had white hair. Pietro.

“What is it?” he asked yawning. The white haired boy finally opened his eyes and saw the small figure of the boy he was with earlier. “Steve? What the hell are you doing here? That other boy here too? Trying to rob us?” clearly he was angry.  
“Pietro,” Steve started out slowly and softly. “I had nothing to do with what my brother’s actions,” Pietro looked like he didn’t believe him, which he didn’t. “and even though its something me and my brother do practically on a regular bases, I just felt really guilty and so,” he faded off and held up the bag for Pietro to take. “I’m here to return whatever it is that my brother took from you.”  
Pietro stepped out of the car and onto the ground and took the sack from Steve. He looked in it just to make sure its what was stolen, then he hugged Steve tightly. “Thank you, Steve.”  
Steve smiled and hugged him back. “I’m sorry my brother did that. I mean, we pick pocket people a lot, and honestly do rob people, but for some reason I just felt bad,” he looked down at his feet.  
“Wait a moment” Pietro goes into the car and puts the stuff back and comes back out and grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him along for them to go for a walk. “So he’s your older brother?” they didn’t look alike.  
“Yeah, he turned eighteen a few months ago. His name’s Bucky. Was that your sister that caught him?”  
“Yeah, that’s Wanda. She can be pretty tough, I’m surprised she didn’t take him down. Where do you and your brother live?” Pietro sat down on a fountain ledge and stuck his feet in the water.  
“Um, we don’t have a home. Our parents left us just before I was three, Bucky was seven at the time, and since I was so young Bucky asked our neighbor for help but two years later they died.” Steve sat down beside his new friend, away from the water. Suddenly Steve felt Pietro’s arms wrap around him. Steve smiled and hugged back.  
“My home is that car. My mom and uncle are out half the night once we get to a city, so me and Wanda have it to ourselves to sleep in,” he sets his head on Steve’s shoulder.  
Steve found it strange how open Pietro is to someone he met not even twelve hours ago, and acting like they’ve known each other for years, then again, Steve felt the same way.

~~~~~

“What the hell did you do! Ai prost dracului nenorocit! What the hell were you thinking!” Bucky knew what he did, he wasn’t asking at all, he just wanted Steve to admit. Steve was standing there with his head down, looking at the ground. He was trying not to cry, he may almost be fifteen but he’s a sensitive kid. Bucky grabs Steve from the hair on the back of his head and made him look up at him. “Why the hell did you give it back to them!”  
Steve tried pushing Bucky away from him but Bucky was a lot stronger than Steve was. Bucky ended up pushing Steve to the ground. He turned around and punched a tree. Steve started to cry. “I felt bad and so I gave it back. It was their grandfathers,” he couldn’t get many words out.  
“What have we been doing that past eight years?! Not my fault that you’ve gained some gay crush on that gypsy!” Bucky said before his brother could come up with another stupid excuse. Steve didn’t say anything against it, he didn’t think of it as love or a crush, but he just wanted a friend for the few months that they were going to be there. “We would have been able to live on that until I was able to get a job! You’re almost fifteen, get up and stop crying, tu slăbănog,” he growled. “We don’t have anything now, great! Doar mare!”  
Steve slowly got up and dusted himself off. He wiped his tears away and starts to walk away from Bucky. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” he yells angrily. Steve doesn’t answer and keeps walking. Bucky just shoos his hand and turns around and goes another way. He’s been trying to find a job just so it won’t be as hard and they could at least get food and clothes.  
Steve went back to the Town Square, he wasn’t sure where else to go but he wanted to be away from Bucky.  
Pietro was telling Wanda about what happened last night. “He just gave it back? Isn’t he a thief too though?”  
“Yeah, but it was his brother that took it, he said he had nothing to do with it, and since he brought it back I don’t see a reason why I shouldn’t believe him.”  
“Fine, but if I see his brother again then he’s getting hit in the head with something,” she promises.  
Pietro laughs, only stopping because he see’s Steve making his way over. “Hey, Steve,” he said happily.  
“Morning,” he tried smiling at the two despite him being in a bad mood. He looked at Wanda. “Sorry about yesterday. I didn’t know that my brother was going to do anything like that,” his voice was soft, and still a bit shaky.  
“It’s fine, thanks for bringing it back though.”  
“Steve, are you okay?” he noticed his clothes being damp.  
“Bucky woke me up by throwing water at me, then started to yell at me,” he wanted to forget about it but he knew Bucky wouldn’t, he holds a grudge and until Steve somehow repays him he won’t let Steve forget about it.  
“Isn’t he old enough to getting a job?” Wanda asks.  
Steve nods. “He’s trying to, but he doesn’t have experience with anything, he’s trying to convince the blacksmith to take him as an apprentice.”  
Wanda felt bad for him and quickly brought him in for a hug. Steve’s head barely reached her shoulders. “You’re welcome to come here any time you want for the time that we’re here,” Wanda smiled.  
“Thanks, but I wouldn’t want to bother you by dropping by.”  
“Nonsense! We’d be glad to have you were with us,” Pietro exclaimed. “Come on, lets go walk around,” Pietro grabbed Steve to start walking.  
Wanda laughed because of what Pietro told her earlier, about how Pietro thinks he has a crush on Steve. She didn’t think it was anything real, they haven’t known each other for a day. Wanda caught up with the two boys, her golden bracelets hitting against each other as she made her way over.  
“Hey, did you hear what happened in Caffa?” Wanda asked Steve.  
“Caffa? No what-,”  
“Don’t get him worried with that, Wanda! We don’t even know if its true. No reason to get worked up about it.” Pietro scolded her.  
“What happened at Caffa?” Steve asked looking at Wanda, Pietro still having a hold of him.  
“From what someone told me from the last city that we were in, there’s some sickness going around, really deadly, a plague. You get all these nasty bumps all over your body your tongue goes black and a few days later you’re dead.”  
Steve eyes went wide. Pietro just out an annoyed sigh. “We don’t even know if that’s true. We overheard two people talking a few cities to the East. There’s no reason to get worked up about it.”  
“Oh like someone would be able to make that up,” Wanda rolls her eyes.  
“Either way, Caffa is far away from Oradea, so we should be fine here,” Steve tries making himself less worried.  
“You’re right,” that was a rare thing for Steve to hear, at least it being directed towards him.

~~~~~

Somehow Wanda was able to point out Bucky though the crowd and sprinted away from the two boys. She grabbed a broom that was leaning against the side of a building and hit him in the back of the head with it. “Curva!” he shouts and turns around to see her and she hits him again.  
“That’s what you get for trying to steal from us!” Wanda yelled at him. Pietro and Steve made their way over, surprisingly she didn’t grab too my attention.  
“Well that’s what I do,” he spat back at her. He saw Steve, he was inching closer to Pietro.  
“You could be more like your little brother,” she held the broom up in the hair ready to hit him again.  
“Wanda, put the broom down,” Pietro put a hand on her shoulder, and stepped in front of her. Steve was now standing there by himself. Wanda gave Bucky a glare and set the broom down, then very quickly Pietro turned around and punched Bucky right in the jaw.  
The force of his fit caused Bucky to have to take a few steps back. Steve’s eyes got bigger. He’s never seen Bucky get punched like that before. Steve rushed over and held Bucky back from punching Pietro. Blood was going down his chin from his now busted lip. “Get off me, Steve!” he tried pushing past Steve but the blond tried his hardest to hold him back.  
“I’m not letting you hurt him, Bucky!” Steve grabbed the cloth around Bucky’s waist and had a hold of him like that. It was hard for Steve but Bucky realized how badly Steve didn’t wanted to so he stopped.  
Bucky wiped his hand across his lip and chin. “Fine,” he settled for it, unhappily. Steve let out a sigh of relief and let him go. Bucky was still pissed at Steve, but in public he wouldn’t show it. He loved Steve, he was the only thing he had, he never wanted to be mad at him, he just got irritated easily.  
Pietro wanted to bring Steve back over to him, he didn’t want Bucky to hurt his little brother. It made him start to wonder if Bucky was an abusive brother, he wouldn’t ask why Bucky is around. “What are you doing here?” Steve asked his brother.  
“Trying to find somewhere to work,” he works best with his hands, reason why he’s like to be with the blacksmith, plus he’s looking for an apprentice, but more like someone who’s Steve’s age. “The blacksmith said that he was going to think about what I said, but if it doesn’t work out I’d like to find another place just in case,” he lets out a sigh and combs his fingers through his long hair.  
“Did you hear about Caffa,” Wanda started. “and how people are-.”  
Pietro covers her mouth. “Wanda stop talking about that. We don’t know if it’s true and we don’t want to get people worried.”  
Bucky looked confused but he was very curious now. “What’s going on in Caffa?” Pietro gave  
Wanda a glare. She licked his hand and he took his hand off, rubbing her sip on her.  
“There’s some plague going on in Caffa, that once you get it, you die not even a week later. You’re tongue will turn black and you get all these nasty bumps all over your body.”  
Before Wanda could go on Pietro started talking. “We didn’t see it, we just heard people talking about it when we were in the East,” he sighed.  
Steve was worried about it coming over but Bucky didn’t believe it was even real. “Doubtful that something like that would even happen.”  
“Nothing is impossible, prost,” Wanda rolls her eyes, her arms going over Pietro’s shoulders from behind.  
Bucky just ignored her. “I should get going. I’ll see you later, Steve,” he starts to walk off.  
“Bye,” Pietro walked over to Steve and hugged him. Steve looked up at him. “Hey there,” he laughed.  
Pietro smiled. “Um, Steve, is your brother abusive at all?” he was just curious.  
“Abusive?” he never thought of his brother being abusive. He pushed him down earlier, but he can’t say that he didn’t deserve it. “No. I mean we push each other a lot, but we’re brothers. He never means to hurt me,” he thinks he answered his questions.  
“Okay, I was just wondering,” he liked Steve, and he didn’t want him to get hurt.  
“Come on!” they heard Wanda’s bracelets before they felt her hands grab them. “You should show us around the city Steve! You’re bound to know some of the best places!”

~~~~~

Late that night Pietro and Wanda are sitting in the car with a few candles lit and eating apples, laughing and talking.  
“You’re crazy, Wanda. I don’t see how you could think that.”  
“So what. I didn’t say you have to,” she bit her apple.  
“Its not even like he he has a good personality.”  
“I didn’t say anything about his personality, I just that that I think he’s cute.”  
“You barely know him.”  
“You barely know Steve.”  
“You always seem to fall for the bad boys.”  
“You always seem to fall for the shy boys.”  
Wanda and Pietro then sat there quiet, until Pietro took a bit out of his apple. “Least the shy boy didn’t steal from us,” he said with a mouth full of apple.  
“That’s why I didn’t say anything about his personality, least he’s trying to get a job instead of relying on stealing,” she leans back on a pillow.  
“Are you going to tell him?”  
“Are you going to tell Steve?” Wanda gave him a smirk.  
“Wanda, I honestly don’t know if I should. The church doesn’t like gypsies as it is, I don’t know about about me saying I like guys is any better.”  
“Can’t get any worse can it?”  
“Better not have just jinxed it. Besides, what are the odds of him liking guys too? Slim, very rare.”  
“That’s why you just try, what’s the worse he could say? I only like you as a friend.”  
“Fine, if I tell Steve you have to tell Bucky.”  
“Or vice versa. If I tell bucky you have to tell Steve. Deal?”  
Pietro took a deep breath. “Deal,” he finished eating his apple and just tossed the core out the window. Wanda just took another bite out of hers, only half way done so far.

Bucky hasn’t talked to Steve since he got back. They’ve been staying in a part of the woods for a few weeks now, and its been almost two days since they’ve had anything to eat. Bucky sat on a low branch of a tree while Steve sat on the ground.  
Steve finally broke the silence. “Any luck today, Bucky?” he looked up the tree trunk and hoped for an answer.  
“No, but the blacksmith said that he’d talk to me about it in two days, so I’m going to wait to hear what he says before I do anything.”  
“Okay,” he replies with.  
After a few more minutes of silence, Bucky began to talk again. “So, how do you feel about that white haired boy, Pietro is it?”  
“Yeah,” he says softly. “He seems nice, friendly. What do you mean?”  
“Like how do you feel about him. He seems to try staying close to you. Do you think he likes you?”  
“You really think someone would like me? I doubt that,” he scoffs.  
“Hey I’m just saying. Seemed like he kept pulling you along somewhere and touching you. That’s what I noticed anyway.”  
Steve sighed. “He’s nice, and I barely know him. I’m mainly happy to have a friend to be around.”  
Bucky shrugged. “I guess.”  
“What about that thing Wanda talked about? That plague that’s going on in Caffa. Do you think its real?”  
“I doubt it. Tongue turning black? Like that could happen. Besides, not like it would spread all the way over here even if it was true.”  
“You don’t know that. We really aren’t that far from Caffa. What if-.”  
“Steve just stop. Its not going to happen. They’re gypsies, I’m sure they’re always coming up with crazy stories to tell people once they get somewhere new, don’t get worked up about it,” he laid on the branch, his back against the trunk.  
Neither of them said anything once again, and sat there for a few more minutes. “Bucky, what do you think about Wanda?”  
Bucky was surprised by his question. “Wanda? She seems crazy. But she’s cute I guess, I’ll give her that.”  
“She hit you with a broom because you stole a family heirloom. She’s actually pretty nice with the time I spent with her.”  
“Whatever. She’s cute.”

~~~~~

A few days later Steve and Bucky decided to find the gypsy twins and hang out with them, it was more like Steve’s idea, Bucky had nothing better to do, due to the fact that the blacksmith wouldn’t take him in. Bucky laid around for the rest of the day, not sure what to do. Steve tried getting him up, but they haven’t eaten in nearly five days, so he went out and got them some fruit and bread. He had to steal it from a cart in the city, luckily he didn’t get caught. After eating they both felt better, but Bucky was still upset that he the blacksmith wouldn’t take him in.  
“That sucks. At least you tried getting a job. Why wouldn’t he take you in?” Wanda was curious, clearly he wanted to take care of his brother, so he’d show up and do what he had to.  
“To take in an apprentice its easier to start at fifteen or sixteen. At eighteen you should already know what you’re doing,” Bucky replied.  
The four teenagers were walking around the city. The twins had somewhat forgiven Bucky for what happened earlier in the week, he apologized to them as well.  
“I heard that that plague is getting closer to us,” Wanda brought up. She was walking next to Bucky. Pietro and Steve were walking behind them together talking, and of course, Pietro had his arm around Steve.  
“I don’t believe that its happening. It doesn’t even sound believable,” he lets out a huff. “How could that even happen to a person?”  
“I don’t know, but it’s happening,” She said skipping a bit, her bracelets being louder than when she normally walked.  
“If you say so,” he muttered sounding a bit annoyed. He put his hands behind his head and walked like that.  
Pietro wasn’t sure if he should tell Steve how he feels about him, and if he should, how? Steve still wasn’t sure if he like Pietro like that, if he loved him, he hasn’t had experience with it at all, unlike his brother.  
They started walking through the houses. Pietro pulled Steve to the side, a few feet away from a vender. “Where are we going?” Steve asked as Pietro pulled him away from Bucky and Wanda.  
“Just right here,” he said as they stood in the entrance of an alley. “Steve, I-I don’t know how to say this, but,” he let out a deep breath, he’s filled with anxiety. “I like you,” he blurted out. “I mean, I really like you, more than I should, I shouldn’t even like you the way I do, but I,” he kept talking nonsense, Steve knew what he meant the first time.  
Not wanting to keep hearing Pietro’s nervous words he leaned in and kissed him to shut him up. That was Steve’s first kiss, Pietro’s too. Pietro was surprised, his eyes were wide open and Steve’s we closed. Steve had stood on his toes grabbed him by the shirt to pull him in for a kiss. He hoped that no one saw them, they would be in trouble if they did. Then Steve let go of him. “I like you too,” he gasped.  
Pietro wasn’t able to take his eyes off the blond. Steve took a step back so no one would think anything of the two guys.

Wanda and Bucky were still walking, barely noticed that Steve and Pietro had left. Only Wanda would be able to guess what’s going on with the two. “So, do you know of any secret places around here?”  
“There’s a few, why?”  
“Do you mind showing me one? I’m just curious.”  
“Um, I guess I could, I requires a bit of climbing though. Are you up for that?” he gave her a smirk.  
“I’m sure I can do what you can do.”  
“Lets go then,” he goes over to a building and jumps up to grab a flag pole, pulling himself up and grabbing a window sill and climbs his way up with loose bricks. He get to the roof and looks down at Wanda with a smirk.  
She stood there for a moment, then went over and jumped up to grab the pole then did everything that Bucky did, grabbing bricks to pull herself up. “Well that was easy,” once she got up there Bucky just ran off again. She started to run to keep up with him.  
He jumped from one rooftop to another, and Wanda did the same, only didn’t land as well, she learn fell off a building at one point. Bucky gets too a roof that’s roughly in the centre of the city. The window has a red cloth covering it. He waits for her and pulls it open. “In here,” he says and crawls in. She crawls into the dark room. Bucky takes something out of his pocket and lights a few candles.  
“There’s a few things there, a few books and pillows. In the winter me and Steve would stay here or another place. We aren’t quite sure why no one lives here.”  
Wanda looks around. There’s a bed and a few chairs. “Seems nice up here,” she goes over to a desk that has a few papers and books on it.  
Bucky sits down in one of the chairs when he’s done with the candles. “Its not bad. Its a place to stay if we need one.”  
Wanda walks behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders, slowly massaging him. He let out a soft moan, it felt good, but why is she doing it. “Wanda, why are you,” he turns his head to look at her and they meet face to face and she kisses him. This almost seemed like some sort of trick, but it wasn’t. She walked in front of him and sat on his lap, facing him. Her lips on his and her hands on his cheeks. Bucky closed his eyes and kept kissing her, his hands making their way to her waist.

~~~~~

Next morning Steve and Pietro are in the car asleep together, while Wanda and Bucky still haven’t returned. Wanda woke up next to Bucky in the bed on the floor. Bucky was still asleep so Wanda stood up carefully and put a blanket around her, feeling a draft in the room. She walked around, her bracelets barely making any noise due to holding her arms against her body. She looked at some of the papers and books on the desk. They seemed old, least a century or so.  
She heard a groan from the other side of the room. She quickly turned around only to see that it was Bucky. “Morning,” she greeted him, smiling.  
He yawns and turns over to see her. “Morning,” he smiled. He propped himself up on his elbows as Wanda walked over to him and sat back down on the bed, then leaned in and kissed him. “Do you know what time it is?” he asked after the kiss broke.  
“Still early, I know that much,” then she realized something. “Oh god. Pietro is probably worried as hell about me,” she started to sulk and get worried.  
Bucky kissed her again. “Calm down,” he put a hand on hers talking to her softly. “Get dressed and we can go find our brothers,” he groans as she starts to get up so he can get dressed. Wanda abandoned the blanket she had wrapped around her to grab her clothes that were scattered around the room.  
The two left the building and made their way off the roof, still without anyone spotting them. They were on the other side of the city, at least a mile away from where Wanda and her family is staying. Wanda hoped Pietro was still asleep and that her mom and uncle didn’t notice she was gone for the night, normally they wouldn’t mind, but seeing as that she was gone with Bucky, they’d more likely assume what happened.  
They took their time going back. As they walked through the houses they heard a lot of people coughing, there was probably just some sickness going around. The city is so small that is one or two people get sick many others in the area do, plus its not like anything is clean, so people are sick often.  
“I really hope my mom and uncle are out still, and our brothers are still asleep,” she mumbles. Bucky put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. She played with her bracelets as they walked.

About an hour later they got back to the car. Steve and Pietro were still asleep, cuddling with each other under a blanket. Pietro made Steve stay with him since it seemed like it was going to rain, and he didn’t want him getting sick. Pietro had an arm around the blond, he always ends up doing that with Wanda if they end up sleeping close to each other. Wanda quietly walked into the car moving away the fabric door. Bucky followed behind her, first time he was in here he tried stealing from them, he was sure that Wanda would keep an eye on him just to make sure that he doesn’t do it again.  
Wanda sat down on the floor away from Pietro, trying really hard not to wake Steve up. Pietro was a heavy sleeper. She never took off her bracelets, so Pietro had to learn how to sleep though her moving around with her metal bracelets, but she figured Steve was a light sleeper. Bucky quietly sat down beside her and they whispered to each other for a bit before either of them started to wake up. Bucky was leaning back on a few pillows while Wanda was sitting on a soft red pillow. They knew one of them were awake by hearing a groan in their direction, just couldn’t tell which guy it came from, until Steve started to move from under Pietro’s arm.  
The blond forgot where he was until he could clearly see and began to look around. He started to sit up, tossing Pietro’s arm to the side. Wanda laughed, the two were so cute cuddling with each other, plus there’s Pietro’s secret; Bucky is the only one out of the loop with this one. “Oh, morning you two,” Steve yawned.  
When he tossed Pietro’s arm off of him he managed to move him arm just right so that Pietro hit himself in the face and woke up with a loud groan and rolled over onto his stomach, taking the whole blanket with him. Steve looked over at him. “He does that,” Wanda informed him.  
Steve sat up and rubbed his watering eyes. “Where were you two last night?” he could probably guess what they were doing, but he wasn’t sure if Wanda would be that kind of girl, she seemed too innocent for it, plus hearing their excuse should be fun to hear.  
“Showed her around the city a bit,” Bucky answered before Wanda could, though she froze up. “Since you were here with Pietro I figured I’d stay here ‘til you woke up.”  
“We got back later than what we planned, we didn’t realized how far we walked,” she tried not to blush as she thought about last night with the guy next to her.”  
“Oh, okay,” Steve knew it was a lie, and he was sure Bucky would tell him about it later. Suddenly he started to feel something grab his arm, it was Pietro. His hair was a mess from rolling around in his sleep. He grabbed onto Steve’s arm and tried to get Steve to lay back down to cuddle. He pulled his arm away however, maybe if Bucky and Wanda weren’t in there with him he would.  
Wanda extended out her leg and nudged Pietro’s head with her foot. “Hey, prost, get up.”  
He groaned again, only not as loud. Then slowly got up before even opening his eyes. “Whaaaat,” he whined, when opened his eyes seeing Bucky and Steve also there, he honestly forgot and thought it was Wanda he was trying to grab. “Oh, sorry,” he said tiredly. Bucky was the only one he was worried about now, not sure how much he’d like to hear that he brother likes a guy.  
Wanda chuckled and looked to the side at Bucky. “You two should get going before our mom and uncle decide to pop in,” she didn’t want them getting in trouble.  
Wanda was right but Pietro didn’t want Steve to go. “We’ll see you in a day or two I guess,” Pietro added. Steve got up and fixed his vest.  
They said their goodbyes and Bucky began to walk out of the car, Steve letting him leave first so he can kiss Pietro, only for Bucky to walking backwards back into the car while hearing a woman yelling at him.

~~~~~

“Ce naiba faci în mașina mea! Încercarea de a fura de la noi din nou!” she spoke quickly. She spoke better Romanian than Bucky would have guessed. The three others all stood up and looked over at the door when they heard the yelling. As Bucky stepped back in their mother walked in too. She was Steve, who also seemed to be a thief. “What are they doing here?” she yelled at the twins.  
“T-they’re friends, mom,” Pietro said just as their Uncle entered. Bucky moved as far back as he could, just from him being scared. He’s heard of gypsies doing magic and cursing people and he sure as hell that he didn’t want that happening to him. It didn’t come to him to think that Wanda was able to do that herself.  
“How long have you two been here?” their uncle asked, sounding mad himself.  
“Only for an hour or so,” Steve answered. “W-we were just about to leave,” he was scared about them doing anything.  
“Then get out,” their uncle said. Right as he said that Bucky and Steve hurried out and away from the car with the family in it.  
Their mom and uncle look at the twins who have moved closer to each other. “Wanda,” their mom said, then walked out of the car. Wanda knew that meant that she wanted her to follow her. She let out a sigh and started to walk out, her arms close to her body. Her head was buzzing with thoughts. What was she going to say? Did she know what they did last night? Her heart was beating quickly.  
“What were those two boys doing in there Wanda?” she knew Wanda wasn’t the best liar, you could tell by her body language, Pietro could lie well though.  
“Their just friends mom. They-.”  
“Our first day here, didn’t that older one try stealing from us?” she said sternly. why would she want to be friends with someone like that.  
“Well, yes, but his younger brother brought it back, feeling bad about his brother doing that. They don’t have anywhere to live, they don’t have a family, just each other and steal from people to get food and clothes, they can’t get a place to stay, me and Pietro were only trying to be nice,” well she didn’t lie.  
“You shouldn’t be hanging out with them, Wanda, they’re only going to get you in trouble.”  
“I haven’t gotten in trouble with them yet.”  
“Exactly! Yet!”  
“They’re both actually really nice, mom. They showed us some nice stops in the city yesterday.”  
“Wanda, did those two come by this morning or sleep in the car with you and Pietro last night?”  
“They stayed with us,” she said softly. “But I swear nothing happened last night, mom. It was late so we let them stay, we didn’t think it would be a problem.”  
Her mom just sighed, covering her face with her hand and looking down unsure what to say to her daughter. “Wanda, I just don’t want you getting in trouble with him, we have enough problems already.”  
“I know, mom. I just didn’t think it would be a problem.”  
“Go back and tell your uncle to come out so I can talk to him,” Wanda nods and walks back, getting her uncle. Her mom just took a deep breath and waited for him to come.  
Wanda and Pietro sat in the car whispering to each other, not wanting to talk too loudly in case if their parents are too close to them.

Bucky and Steve ran until they were in the city. They were out of breath from running. The boys leaned against a building. Bucky is fully leaning against the wall, while Steve is hunched over, hands on his knees. “S-so where were you a-and Wanda last night?” he panted he knew they weren’t in the car for the whole night.  
Bucky looked over at him. He sat down on the ground, his head was against the wall. “What do you mean?”  
Steve gave him a look. He knew they weren’t there. “Come on Buck, I know you weren’t in the car the whole night with us. Where were you two?”  
He takes a moment before he answers. “Remember that place we stayed at last winter? I took her there. She asked it I knew of any hidden places. I’m sure you can fill in the rest. Steve knows Bucky has done those things before, its nothing knew. “Where did you and Pietro go?”  
“We, uh, we went a different way though the city and then went back to the car and waited for you and Wanda,” it wasn’t a complete lie. Bucky just looked up at him, he wasn’t sure if he should believe him or not.  
Bucky stood up, and Steve stood straight up looking at his brother. “Come on, lets try to find something to eat,” Bucky says and starts to walk.

~~~~~

Its been a few days since the teenagers have seen each other. It was Wanda and Pietro that found the two boys while they were out. The brothers were sitting in a hay stack talking and laughing, the two were eating apples. The twins saw them and went over. “Hey you two,” Wanda said happily.  
“Hey, Wanda” Steve said and got down from the hay stack and hugged the twins, he only hugged the two together because he didn’t want anyone to get suspicious about him and Pietro.  
“Hey,” Bucky way laying down in the hay, arm behind his head, and bit his apple. Wanda sat on the haystack beside Bucky. “What are you two doing out?” Bucky asked, propping himself up on his elbows.  
Wanda took his apple and took a bite out of it. “Went shopping,” she replied. He snatched his apple back from her and took a bite.  
“We didn’t want to stay in that car all day again,” Pietro sighed.  
Steve stayed near the white haired boy. “What did your mom and uncle say after we left?” he hoped they didn’t get them in trouble.  
“My mom said that she doesn’t want us around you two, she thinks that you two are going to get us in some sort of trouble,” Wanda explained.  
“Not trying to be rude or anything,” Bucky started as he laid back down. “but you’re gypsies. Gypsies aren’t exactly liked to begin with.”  
“Yeah, but we don’t want to get negative attention drawn to us because of that,” Pietro informed. “Bad enough we already have a bad reputation,” he took the cloth off of his head, his white hair being a mess underneath. He ran a hand through his hair trying to make it somewhat neater.  
Steve looked around the open area. “Seems like a lot of people have been dying lately,” he mumbles. He wasn’t sure if it was right to say that or not.  
“It’s that plague. I told ya it’s real,” Pietro slapped her arm. “Hey!” she rubbed her arm. “Its true!”  
“We don’t know that! It may not be the same thing,” Pietro scolded at her.  
“Not from what I saw yesterday. Those people had lumps all over their body, tongue was black. Its real!” Wanda shouted.  
Steve and Bucky didn’t even get into their little argument. Steve got back on the cart of hay and sat on Bucky’s stomach. “Oof. You’re getting too big to be sitting on me,” he chuckles. and reaches up to ruffle his hair.  
“Not my fault that you’re comfortable to sit on,” he laughed. “Do you think that plague is real, Buck?”  
“Haven’t we been over this already? Its not real. It might have been some bad meat that some people had.”  
“But, Buck, they’ve been going around, putting people on carts and pushing them out of the city. That’s not a proper burial, you know that,” he got worried.  
Bucky sat up on his elbows once again. “We’re fine aren’t we?”  
“Yeah, but look,” he pointed over to someone pushing a cart with about eight bodies on it. Bucky looked over, that was strange.  
“Like I said, probably just some bad meat,” many people would probably start blaming the gypsies, saying it’s their magic and how they bring bad luck. Bucky may be religious, but he doesn’t believe that the gypsies bring bad or good luck.  
Steve was worried about Wanda being right, even though she’s the only one talking about it. He looked around at what was going on. If what Wanda says is true then the city wouldn’t last long, its not a big city.  
Suddenly they all heard someone yelling a few blocks down from where they were. Steve got down off of Bucky before he could jump off the hay stack. “Come on, lets go see what its about!” Wanda said.  
The four rushed down the street to get to the crowd forming around someone on a small wooden stage, trying to make an announcement. The teenagers couldn’t very close and could barely hear what he had to say.  
“What’s he saying?” Pietro asked.  
“Something about a sickness that’s going around,” Bucky said and the three looked at Wanda.  
“I told you it was real!”  
“He’s telling people to lock their doors and to carry around herbs. They think it has something to do with evil spirits,” Bucky says.  
“Why would it have something to do with spirits? Its an illness that-,” she got her mouth covered by Steve.  
“Wanda, its not the best thing to speak against the church,” he warned her.  
Pietro rolled his eyes. “Really? You two are religious?” he didn’t think the two would be, seeing as they are thieves.  
Steve and Bucky looked at each other. “Well, yeah. I mean, we don’t practice it or anything, but we believe,” Bucky answered.  
Pietro and Wanda were surprised to hear that. “We didn’t think you two were because of being thieves, isn’t that some sort of sin or something?”  
“Like I said, we don’t practice it,” everyone knew gypsies weren’t.

~~~~~

The teenagers hurried out of there before anyone noticed the twins and pointed out the gypsies and started blaming them for what’s going on. The twins couldn’t believe that the brothers were religious, especially Steve, he fell in love with Pietro, which Bucky still didn’t know about.  
“I’m guessing that your mom and uncle don’t want to see you two around us, do they?” Bucky joked. He knew they didn’t.  
“I’m pretty sure they don’t even want to see you two around the city,” Pietro laughed. “Though maybe if they actually met you,” Wanda hit Pietro. “What?” he yells at her.  
“You know how our mom is!” she looks at the brothers. “It would be nice for our mom to actually like you two, but I’m sure she won’t.”  
“Hey, it’s fine. You’re only staying here for, what, two more weeks?” Bucky said back to her.  
Pietro and Steve stood next to each other. Pietro finally grabbed Wanda’s arm and pulled her away from the brothers to talk to her. “Wanda, we can’t leave the two here, not while there’s the plague going around,” he cared about them and didn’t want the two to die.  
“Its not like we would convince mom to let them come with us.” she said softly unsure of what to say.  
“Come on, Wanda! I know how you feel about Bucky, you don’t want to leave him here. We could convince mom to let them come with us. Please, Wanda! We could at least try,” he gave her puppy eyes.  
Wanda sighed, she looked over at the two, to see that they were talking to each other. “I guess,” she said softly, and before he got too excited she turned her head back over to him. “But that doesn’t mean mom is going to agree to it. Got it?”  
He tried not to see too happy and to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like if Steve was with them. Why did he have to like Steve so much, he wasn’t even sure if his mother would agree to him liking him. “Thanks Wanda!” he hugged her tightly and didn’t want to let go.  
She rubbed his back. “No problem,” she smiled. “We’ll ask mom when we go back.”

The sun was just setting down when the teenagers split. The twins started to go back. They got to the car to see their mother and uncle waiting for them, seemed like they had everything packed up. “Mom? What’s going on?” Wanda asked.  
“We’re leaving. There’s that plague going around and we need to leave before it gets to us. We’re going to leave in the morning. So make sure you have everything and we’re leaving,” their uncle explained.  
“We . . . we actually have something to ask you two,” Pietro started out.  
“What is it?” there mom asked.  
“Those two boys? We want them to come with us,” before they could say anything against what Pietro was saying he kept talking. “They’re our friends, and we don’t want them to die. It’s nice to have someone that we like to talk to and hang out with. Please, if they were with us then its not like they’d do anything, they’d be in the car with us. It isn’t like they’ve done anything horrible. They don’t have a home and they took people’s money so that they could get food. Please!” Pietro tried getting out everything at once, he couldn’t explain how much he wanted them to come with them.  
She looked over at her brother, not to sure what to think of those two boys coming along. “What do you think?”  
“Well, Pietro has a point, they wouldn’t do anything bad if they were with is, and if they want to come along then its not like they’d take our things and run off. Wanda? Do you want them to come with us?”  
“Well I don’t want to leave them here. They are really nice. The blond one brought our things back and they haven’t tried taking anything since then. Please can they come with us?” She wanted it just as bad as Pietro. “We can find them in the morning and leave, it’s not like they have anything to bring, and if anything, they’ll bring pillows and blankets, but nothing more than that. They won’t take up room.”  
“They may not take up room but that means two more kids to feed,” their mom said.  
“We’ll split our food with them,” Pietro quickly said. “We don’t want that plague to get to them.  
The two adults look at each other. “Fine,” their uncle said. “But you have to get them at dawn so we can leave.”  
“Thank you!” The twins both yelled and hugged them.

~~~~~

The twins could barely sleep, but once they saw the sun start to rise they quickly ran out of the car to go find the brothers. They didn’t want to waste any time. They knew how much their mom and uncle wanted to leave so they knew they’d have to hurry, plus they were iffy about bringing the brothers along to begin with.  
The twins ran out towards the forest, hoping that they were still staying there. “Bucky? Steve?” The twins shouted. They didn’t know exactly where the brother stay, but since they don’t have to pack anything up they may not even stay in the same spot. “Bucky! Steve!”  
Bucky is the first to wake up from the shouting. “Cine dracu?” he sits up and forces his eyes open to look around. Then he realizes that Its Wanda and Pietro. “Steve,” he shoves his brother. “Wake up.”  
“No. I’m still tired,” Steve groans.  
“Wanda and Pietro are here,” ee stands up. “Over here!” he shouts so they can find them.  
Once Steve heard Bucky say Pietro’s name he sat up in the grass, but then let out a cough. Bucky didn’t think anything of it. “What are they doing here?”  
“I’m not sure, but we’re going to find that out,” the twins came hurrying over to them. Bucky yawns. “What are you two doing here so early?  
“Our mom and uncle said that you two can come with us!” Wanda exclaimed. She was so happy to have them come along.  
“Really?” Steve coughed again.  
Pietro went over to him and grabbed his hand and helped him up. “Are you feeling okay?” he felt his forehead.  
“Yeah I’m fine. I can get a cold pretty easily.”  
“One would think that you have a better immune system,” Bucky chuckled. After all, they live outside and sleep in the forest.  
“But yeah. They said that you can come with us. But we have to hurry back because we’re leaving as soon as we get back.”  
“That’s great!” Steve exclaimed. He sort of wanted to tell Bucky about him and Pietro, but wasn’t sure how he’d react.  
“Do you two have anything to bring with you?” They assumed that they didn’t but still thought they would ask.  
“No, just us,” Bucky said. It was a bit depressing that they didn’t have anything and it was just them. Steve started to cough again. “Steve . . . are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine. Feels like there’s just something stuck in my throat,” he felt cold, but it was probably just a cold again. “Lets get going!” Steve was happy to go with them.

The twins were in the front of the brothers, Steve walking next to Bucky, he needed to tell him. “Bucky, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
“What is it Steve?” he looked down at him.  
“Um, well, me and Pietro are sort of a thing,” he more he got into the sentence the slower and softer he talked. He didn’t know how Bucky would react, but wanted him to know.  
“Wait . . . what? You and him? In a relationship?” Steve just nodded. Bucky just looked up at Pietro then back at Steve. “Don’t you realize that-.”  
“Yeah I do,” he tried to keep his voice down so that they wouldn’t grab the twins attention. “I really like him, Bucky,” he coughed.  
“Whatever,” he caught up to the twins and put his arms around Wanda from behind. Steve frowned but then Pietro waited for Steve.  
“I told him,” Steve sighed.  
Pietro kissed him. It was only a peck. “And?”  
“He’s not exactly happy about it,” he frowned, then coughed.  
Pietro thought for a moment. “My mom might have something for that cough of yours.”  
“No I’ll be fine, don’t worry about the cough. I’m just glad that your mom is letting us come with you.”

~~~~~

They got to the spot where the car should be. “They . . . they aren’t here,” Wanda spun on her heels to look at Pietro. “The car isn’t here,” she started to panic.  
Steve noticed a piece of paper under a rock. “What’s that?” he went over to the rock and picked up the paper. “It says that they’re two miles west out of the city. People started to blame them for the sickness going around.”  
Wanda let out a sigh. “I wonder if we can get someone to drive us out there on a cart,” she thought out loud.  
Bucky thought for a moment. “I think I know a guy that will take us out. Come on!” he hurried into the city.  
Nearly right away they saw someone who was packing a cart that was attached to a horse to pull the wooden cart. Bucky went over to him. “Excuse me, are you going West of the city?”  
“Why yes I am. Do you kids need a ride?”  
“Only two miles out,” Wanda said. “Our parents wanted us to meet them out there.”  
The man noticed that two of them are gypsies and nearly rethought his offer. “Then get in, you four can get off when you need to.”  
“Thank you,” Bucky said relieved. The four teenagers got into the back of the cart, while the man got in the front to guide the horse and they began to leave the city.

No one talked for a while. Bucky didn’t have anything to say to Steve and Steve and Pietro didn’t have anything to say to Bucky, they didn’t want to start anything. Steve only hoped that Bucky would understand eventually and let Steve be happy with Pietro. Steve was leaning against Pietro, he couldn’t stop coughing. Bucky knew Steve got sick at least once a month, but he’s never coughed this violently.  
They were now in the middle of no where, and Pietro started to cough, it was small though, like he was clearing his throat, but it still got Wanda worried. eventually it sounded like Steve was going to hack something up so the blond go up and leaned over the edge of the cart and started coughing. He coughed up blood. He saw the blood and his heart stopped. He wiped the blood from his lips.  
“Steve?” Bucky said and crawled over to him. He noticed the blood on his hand. “Steve!” he yelled and jumped back.  
“What is it?” Wanda asked.  
Pietro turned to Steve to see what it was that Bucky yelled about and then saw the blood. “Steve! Ohmygod, are you okay?” he was worried as hell.  
“I . . .I,” he coughed up more blood over the side of the cart. “I’m infected,” his voice cracked. He wiped the blood off his mouth and sat back down. His face was really pale.  
Wanda tried not to gasp from how the fourteen year old looks. He had nearly no color in his face.  
“Infected? How could you be infected but the rest of us are fine?” Bucky didn’t want to believe that Steve was infected.  
“I . . . I can’t stay . . . I can’t go with you guys. I . . . I don’t want to get the rest of you sick,” he weakly said.  
“Steve, what are you talking about?” Bucky said.  
“I’m sorry, Bucky,” Steve said softly and coughed more. Then Steve jumped off the speeding cart.  
“Steve!” Bucky yelled. Wanda and Pietro help back Bucky. “No! Steve!” he tried getting out of their grip but he couldn’t. His throat hurt from holding back tears. “Steve” he croaked.  
Suddenly Pietro jumped off the cart of well. “Pietro!” Wanda shouted. Once the white haired teen touched the ground he coughed up blood. Pietro was trying to stop him from coughing while he was on the cart. It was bad enough that Steve was sick, he didn’t want them to be worried about him too.  
Bucky and Wanda held onto each other. They wanted to look away from the road, but they couldn’t. Bucky let out all his tears once they could no longer see Steve, and then seconds later Wanda couldn’t see Pietro and cried along with Bucky. Bucky had his arms around Wanda and Wanda had her arms around Bucky.  
Pietro finally stood up from being in a puddle of his own blood. Steve was yards away from him, sitting on the road. He began to walk over to the boy. “Steve,” he said. He was getting paler by the second.  
Steve looked up at him, tears in his eyes. “Pietro? Wh-what are you doing here?” he stood up.  
“I have it too,” he took Steve’s hand and looked down the road. “Besides, I wasn’t going to leave you. Come on,” he says softly walking back towards the city. Steve wiped the tears off his face and followed Pietro back into the city. He wasn’t going to let Steve die alone, especially when he figured that he was dying too.  
Wanda and Bucky got off when they needed to, without Pietro and Steve. The two were still crying, they tried to stop once they knew they were close.  
“Where are your brothers?” her mom asked.  
“They . . . they . . .,” Wanda started to cry again and Bucky held her.  
“They go infected,” Bucky finished, then started to cry. “They . . . they’ll be dead by tomorrow,” Bucky forced himself to finish before he bursted out crying himself.  
Wanda’s mother froze, same with her uncle. “Pietro . . . he . . . he’s dead,” her voice cracked as she fell to her knees. Her brother went beside her and put an arm around her. Moments later all four of them were crying.  
Wanda and Bucky stayed outside for a few minutes later than the other two. “I . . . I yelled at Steve before he jumped off. He told me him and Pietro were together, and I didn’t even tell him that I care about him. He thinks I hate him,” that thought made him cry harder, now he won’t be able to tell Steve.  
“Shh, Bucky he knows you love him. You’re brothers. Steve knows you love and care about him.”  
“I . . I just didn’t get a chance to tell him,” he held onto her tightly crying into her shoulder.  
“I didn’t get to tell Pietro either,” she kisses his cheek and they slowly walked into the car to leave. Bucky and Wanda looked out the window to hope to see Pietro and Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to make this more WinterWitch than CaptainQuick, but either way I hope you enjoyed it. And sorry for any errors, I'm currently in the process of fixing all of those.


End file.
